


你的使用法14

by bengmi



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 08:18:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17639192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bengmi/pseuds/bengmi





	你的使用法14

　　热火灼烫着心脏和每一寸肌肤，段宜恩却舍不得与紧贴的胸膛分开，抱着林在范正吮住他乳尖的头，一下下的晃动臀部，吞咽着身体里粗大的肉棒。

　　“在范...我、我想射...”

　　低头便能清晰的瞧见湿润着头部的硬物靠在自己腹部，铃口一张一翕的吐出难耐的前液，鼻尖充斥着两人的汗水味与膻味。

　　林在范不碰他，压着他的臀部往自己下身撞，又用力往上顶。因为外力而收紧的甬道被火热的粗大破开，脆弱的肉壁没有选择的接纳着剧烈的摩擦与深入，愉悦之感堆积在身体里，段宜恩呻吟声越发的高昂微颤，最后失控的喷涌而出。

　　“还没完呢，抱紧我。”扶住怀里软塌塌的身子，起身调转了个方向，将人压到床里又狠狠地操弄。

　　段宜恩穴口湿湿的咬住他的东西，嘴里用诱惑的软音哼个不停。

　　“叫这么浪。”甩了一巴掌在他肉感十足的臀部，对方反射性绞紧的内里把他这根弄得可舒服了，闷哼一声差点缴械。

　　“这、这是我第一次和喜欢的人做...”段宜恩搂着他不愿意撒手，细声细语的坦白自己的内心，“好舒服...好喜欢...你再多弄弄我...”

　　“别急，今晚有得你受的。”林在范握住他的分身，慢悠悠的随着抽插的动作撸动，“射得快，硬得也挺快嘛。”

　　“在、在范...像刚刚那样用力操我...”段宜恩自发的裹紧那根撑开自己褶皱露出全部敏感的粗大，扭动起腰引导对方用硕大的龟头碾压撞击那变得硬质的一点。

　　林在范给他尝了会甜头，便按住他浪得不行的腰身，“现在起不准射这么快了。”

　　“嗯...不射了...你别停...”内里的空虚实在是太挠人，想要被更加粗鲁的对待。但林在范似乎看透了他，故意不紧不慢的插着他，拇指频频抹过马眼，集中那一处的刺激，撩拨他的脆弱。

　　段宜恩早就不堪忍受的玩弄起了自己的乳头，甚至想拨开林在范的手自己套弄。

　　瞥见那两颗熟透的果实，林在范凑过去问：“尝尝你这里好不好？”段宜恩听话极了，拿下手把那两颗送到他嘴边，刚想说话，林在范却不给他机会，含住一颗下身快速耸动，将他还在喉间的话语撞得支离破碎。

　　“啊——慢一点...会射出来的...”

　　“自己堵住，让我发现你偷偷射了，看我怎么收拾你。”林在范言行不一的握住人根部往上狠狠撸了一把，段宜恩哪里受得了，射出半注，又慌乱的按住自己的东西，却止不住张开的铃口一点点的往外流。

　　“不听话。”林在范附上他的手，带着他一次次的挤弄酸胀的龟头。段宜恩感觉身体已经不是自己的了，又痛苦又爽快的将储备的东西全部交代出来，眼里有了泪花。

　　也不知道疼有多少，爽有多少。

　　“还骗我是酒店试睡员呢，这里的床怎么样，舒服吗？”

　　段宜恩迷茫了几秒，然后听懂了他的话，却不敢反驳，只能乖乖点头。

　　怎么可能不舒服，他快要爱死林在范了，给了他这绝妙的体验，真不像有那方面障碍的人，“你要去哪里？”

　　“拿个东西。”段宜恩懒洋洋的躺在床上，不疑有他。直到林在范兜着一个眼熟但他从没用过的东西过来时，他顿然惊醒。

　　那个玩具是尺寸最大的，功能也繁多，他怕用了会上瘾、会变得不知足，所以从来没尝试过。没想到林在范这次竟然带在了身上。

　　不说他是势在必得，他都不信。

　　“我记得你的反馈里，从来没出现过这个产品，是没用过么，还是不好意思写在里面？”

　　面对林在范的逼问，段宜恩抿着唇什么也不肯说，只是哀求，“我不想用那个...你放回去吧...”

　　“可是我现在就缺你的反馈了，也只想要你的，”林在范抚摸着他事后还红润的脸蛋，“你不是每次都很享受这些吗？”

　　“我没...”

　　林在范看他这么不愿意袒露自己，深深的叹了口气，“到底谁教你这么口是心非的？”

　　“太吓人了...”他嘀咕一句，偷看的动作被林在范看了去，“哪有，这是按我尺寸设计的，你刚刚不是全部吞下去了，还一直催促我快一点，再用力，前后都湿的不像话...唔...”

　　“好、好了...别说...说了...”段宜恩抖着声线捂住他的嘴巴，极力的想掩藏自己，身体却诚实的起了反应。

　　林在范“喔”的一声，视线紧盯他充血的分身，低声询问，“不好，我暂时硬不起来，满足不了你怎么办？”  
　　  
　　“那...”段宜恩低头看他疲软的分身，有一刻犹豫，飘忽不定的眼神便无意间的瞥向了被遗忘在手边的按摩棒上，他不自觉的瑟缩了下，慌忙撤开，却仍是不松口，“那就随他去好了...”

　　林在范哪里能同意，将人搂过来，“那怎么行，我怎么忍心眼睁睁的看着你难受，那我这个男朋友也太不称职了，连自己爱人的生理需求都解决不了...”说着还苦情的给了自己一下。

　　段宜恩抓住他的手舍不得他如此下狠手，嘴上有了松动的迹象，“你到底想说什么...”他真的是被缠得羞耻心爆棚，觉得自己实在是太欲求不满，都快抬不起头了。

　　“我们试一次这个好不好，你什么都不要想，就只是感受他，我保证让你比以往都舒服。”

　　“...你亲亲我。”他向林在范索吻，间接的也算是同意了他的请求。

　　林在范把他推回床上躺好，边亲吻抚摸着他的躯体，边露出下身湿腻的穴口细细扣弄，慢悠悠的将套上安全套的按摩棒推进他后面。

　　段宜恩真的很敏感，刚进去三分之一就说顶到受不了了，“啊、啊...太大了...你骗人...你的根本没这么大...”

　　“记得这么清楚？”林在范心里莫名的甜，也无所谓他这么比较，忍不住一下加大震动频率，猛地往里推。

　　按摩棒嗡嗡抖动着，像细小的电流，麻痒着整个后穴，段宜恩痉挛的夹紧，嘴里呜咽不停，像是就已经爽得招架不住，“不行...会坏...”

　　但林在范知道他还可以的。

　　“宝贝，别害羞，没关系的。”摸到某一处开关摁下，段宜恩张张嘴，下一秒便感受到了来自里面灼热的炙热感与高速的抽插，裸露在外的一部分，抵住会阴，用另一种频率挑拨这处敏感。

　　“嗯啊、啊...不要再加快了...呃——”段宜恩手情不自禁的伸到下面挑开会阴处的刺激，想抽出一点让自己喘口气。可林在范不由分说的握住他细瘦的手腕按到头顶，吻他脸颊，亲他嘴唇，舔他乳晕，起先沾了两人许多体液的手掌握住他不盈一握的腰来回抚摸，那根粗大的东西又顶深了些。

　　“不、不要一直撞那里...唔...在范...”

　　林在范发现他被撞到敏感点后，握着露出的部分往外拽了点，上面设计的褶皱，便磨着紧致脆弱的内壁，激起阵阵舒爽，快感直逼大脑，尾椎处麻痒不堪。

　　“不是我在操你呢，恩恩...”虽然身体的感觉很薄弱，但看着段宜恩被一根按摩棒弄得欲仙欲死，神色迷离，林在范心理上的满足也是快要溢出来，不禁加快了手上的频率，抽掉那层薄薄的避孕套，让他的肉体直接贴上这根硅胶物，浅浅的抽出再狠狠地插入。

　　“顶、顶到了...唔呃...嗯啊...在范，好厉害...”段宜恩弓起腰，疯狂的想要逃离，却又努力的迎合身体里的震颤与抽送。他的前端已经流出不少液体，湿漉漉地将龟头打湿，看起来可怜又娇楚。

　　林在范摁下模拟射精的开关，里面的液体冲刷着娇嫩敏感的内壁。段宜恩一连串的悦耳呻吟在空中转了好几个音，最后以薄弱的形式散开，只剩下急促的喘息与不断抽搐的大腿根还在诉说着这场性事的激烈。

　　“怎么样？”抹掉他流到肚子上的精液，林在范也像是高潮了一般，胸口起伏不定的大口喘息着。

　　段宜恩虚脱的晃晃脑袋，他知道他这一次根本不是射出来的，而是边高潮边一点点的从尿道口流。虽然不及猛然射出来时爽得大脑空白，却也是另一种极乐体验。

　　“好累...”

　　林在范同他一起躺下，将人搂抱进怀里，轻抚着他后背，“刚刚一直在叫我名字呢，记得吗，我很开心。”

　　段宜恩脸红了红，在他锁骨的地方啃了一口，小声的说“记得”。林在范没骗他，这样真的比以前边体验边记录要爽得多，所有的顾虑都抛开，只向他一人展示。

TBC.


End file.
